


【何开心X韩沉】韩副组长的AD钙奶诱惑

by xunshujia



Category: nosuggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	【何开心X韩沉】韩副组长的AD钙奶诱惑

【何开心X韩沉】韩副组长的AD钙奶诱惑  
这里是黑盾组韩副组长的家，两室一厅，简约大气，却不失人间烟火。餐客厅的一体化设计既保障了室内的采光和通风，同时营造了清爽简洁的氛围。采用了当下最为流行的黑白主调，银灰色的沙发背靠纯色墙纸，白色的橱柜门板和台面搭配上黑晶面板的灶具，窗台上30厘米见方的鱼缸里一小群凤尾随着水草游来游去，鱼缸左右两边的多肉神奇的融入整个家居丝毫不显突兀。入厅第一间是客房改装的书房，被主人冠以蓝白两色主色调，工作环境清爽宁静，整个墙面被一个宽大的书柜占据，犯罪刑侦类书籍与心理学类书籍各占半壁江山，壁垒分明却相处融洽。第二间就是主卧，同样以白灰咔三单色为主调，营造出清新舒适的睡眠氛围。一张铁艺双人床格外扎眼，卧室的一侧墙体同样被高大的衣柜占据，衣柜左半边是黑色的王国，右半边则充斥着五颜六色，它们大概是这间房子里唯一的彩色。  
结案报告写完时墙上的时针已经走过数字4了，韩沉拖着灌了铅的双腿从隔壁飘过来，居然还有精力给自己换了身睡衣真是值得敬佩。再睁开眼，时钟又过了4，不知道是因为通宵还是因为睡多了，此时的韩沉早就饿过了劲儿，只觉得脑袋沉沉的发蒙。澡都洗完了，身体挂件儿还没贴过来，看来是不在家了。从冰箱里拿出来的AD钙奶还没插好吸管儿就听见钥匙转动锁芯的声音，看来真的是白天莫说人呐。  
何开心进门的时候，左手提着两大包卫生纸，右手的环保购物袋鼓鼓囊囊的看不太出来塞了什么，只有优惠券和购物小票耷拉在袋口。“逛超市去啦？买了啥好吃的？”问了两句都没有得到回应，韩沉知道自己又惹小男友生气了。嗬！不就是男人嘛，好哄的很。  
韩沉反身一跃跳上冰箱旁边的高脚吧台，两只泡的发白的脚丫子晃来晃去，粉红的圆润脚趾诱惑的勾在一起翘起来，“何医生，AD钙奶的吸管找不到啦，你买新的了么？”我才没有要理他，我就是看看他又在作什么妖，给自己下好了心理暗示何开心才肯转过头。呃——丢——糟了——怎么还爆出粗口了？不过这可不能赖我啊——我家这个真是黑盾组副组长的韩神？这分明就是一个勾魂摄魄的韩妖精啊！韩沉看不到何开心的头脑风暴，见他没啥反应只能再接再厉——用牙撕开瓶口的锡纸，终于成功地把AD钙奶撒到黑丝打底衫上。“多大人了，喝个AD钙奶还能喝满身，幼稚园小朋友都比你利索！”于是我们正直的何·幼稚园小朋友监护人·开心，何医生立刻放下手里的东西。“所以我才需要何医生以身试教啊，”韩沉伸出鲜红的舌尖扫过嘴角的奶渍，朝着何开心勾勾手指，“你~~~过来啊~~~”  
去他妈的心理防线！何医生立刻化身何小狼狗圆润地球进韩沉怀里，急不可耐地环住韩沉的脖颈，张口吞下他的唇舌，痴缠的蜜吻不仅在两人之间拉出一条银丝，也把两人的皮肤染上一层绯红。“浪费是不对的，我这就帮你舔干净。”何开心故意没有脱掉韩沉身上几近透明的黑丝打底衫，而是隔着这层薄纱吸噬着韩沉起伏动荡的胸口，用犬牙啃噬着胸前的红缨，逼得韩沉不得不揽住他的脑袋，把自己往他嘴里送。“别——别——别光咬一边啊~~~”何开心就喜欢韩沉在他面前从不掩饰自己的欲望，于是从善如流地咬上另一边。  
两人在一起这么久了，韩沉的身子早就被何开心打磨的食髓知味，单是玩弄双乳就能让他爽到几乎高潮。这一段时间韩沉又忙于案子，一个星期没沾荤腥的两人都敏感的不行，这才多一会儿韩沉就忍不住用双腿环住何开心的身子，白里透粉的脚背磨蹭着他的后背，“开、开心……脱、脱掉……”玩儿上瘾的何开心故意会错意地扒掉韩沉的家居裤，闷头咬上韩沉白皙粉嫩的大腿，还专挑常年不见光的内侧亲吻啃噬。“哈！混、混蛋不准咬！——”韩沉难耐地蜷起腿要蹬何开心，却被把一把攥住脚踝，在脚心落下一吻。“放、放开……混、混蛋你明明知道我说是脱什么……”“我是知道啊——可我要看你自己脱——”说着何开心又重重地舔了一口韩沉的脚心。“啊！~~~你！你！你混蛋——”韩沉被激的眼角溢出生理性盐水，却也不得不自己脱掉湿淋淋的上衣。“不、不公平——我——我都快脱光了——你、你还——哈！你是狗吗？不准咬了！——”韩沉的小腹、大腿上布满了大大小小的齿痕牙印。满意地在韩沉的腿根小痣上刻下痕迹何开心才抬起头，“想让我也脱了啊？简单，叫一声好哥哥，我就脱。”“要点儿脸吧，你可是比我还小两岁呢！”韩沉抖得厉害，几乎要从吧台上掉下来。“不叫啊？那我就不脱了！”何开心抱住韩沉的腰，把他从吧台上稳稳抱下来，衣帽整齐地跻身韩沉双腿之间，真真一个衣冠禽兽，“叫不叫？——”说着何开心还照着韩沉挺翘的臀尖儿打了两巴掌，“嗯嗯~~~手感不好——”嫌内裤碍事又一把扯掉韩沉身上最后一块遮羞布，又扬手扇打起韩沉的臀瓣。“呜嗯~~~~禽兽！——哈~~~~”何开心并没有太过用力，只是这种手法太过刺激，啪啪的声响传到耳朵里激得韩沉加倍羞耻，只能妥协，“哥、哥哥……”这两个字一出口，韩沉就知道自己彻底沦陷了，所以当何开心沾着AD钙奶的手指闯进他淫水泛滥的后穴时，他忍不住激射出来，浓白的浊液溅了何开心一肚子。“沉沉已经叫了哥哥，我肯定会脱的呀，你不用这样——”何开心的调笑闹得韩沉涨红了脸，索性红着脸跟他一起扒掉他的衣服裤子。手指可以沾着AD钙奶混进去，自己的大家伙可不行，何开心从没想过真的伤害到韩沉一丝一毫。  
赤条条的两人拥吻着球进卧室，一起陷入柔软的大床上两张嘴才肯分开。忙碌的何开心一边啃咬着韩沉精致的锁骨，一边摸出床头柜里常备的润滑剂。韩沉则一边环着他的肩膀一边放松自己，配合着他的拓张侵略。  
“沉沉——沉沉——再、再叫一声哥哥——”何开心跪在韩沉身后，扶着自己肿胀的阴茎一下一下戳弄韩沉瑟瑟缩缩的穴口，巨大的龟头沿着湿滑的股缝磨蹭，时不时抽打着穴口催促。韩沉跪爬在何开心身下，羞耻得全身泛红，把脑袋扎进枕头里，才肯开口，“哥哥——哥哥——快点——”“沉沉我来啦！”韩沉诱惑的呼唤于何开心而言就是最强烈的媚药，他不顾一切地闯进韩沉的身子。久违的入侵者得到最盛大的欢迎，每节蠕动的肠道毫不知耻地挽留着不断进攻的阴茎。肉体相撞的声音伴随着水声愈发淫靡，整个房间里都充斥着粉红的热浪。何开心趴在韩沉的后背上双臂攀着他的身子，一双大手伸到前面，随着下体撞击的节奏抚弄着他硬挺的乳头和阴茎。韩沉趴在床上，双手死死抓着床单，翘起丰臀配合着何开心的进攻，一下一下摆动腰肢，时不时夹紧肠道，穴口溢出的润滑剂混着肠液被他拍打成白色的沫子，糊满何开心的下体。“慢——慢点——哥哥——”第一声叫出口，后面就容易多了。贪念一旦被满足只能变本加厉不会就此止步，“沉沉乖——叫声老公来听听——”也许是被伺候得太舒服了，也许是潜意识里早就接受了，这次韩沉想也没想的直接同意，大声喊了出来，“老公！老公——快！我要——”话一出口韩沉明显感觉到自己体内的阴茎更加粗壮了几分，硕大的龟头重重磨蹭着敏感点，捅得越来越深。何开心越战越勇，粗长的阴茎最后一下狠狠捅进最深处，紧接着抖动不止，滚烫的精液争先恐后地涌入韩沉肠道深处。几乎同时韩沉也高叫了一声，喷发在何开心掌心。  
脱力的两人叠叠龟一样摊在床上，喘着粗气。直到眼前绚烂的烟花渐渐散去韩沉的意识才慢慢恢复，他扭扭屁股把何开心半软的阴茎从自己身体里挤出去，还带出一大股浑浊不堪的体液。何开心爱怜地亲吻着韩沉圆润地肩头，恋恋不舍地从他身上滚下去，仰躺在他身边，右手还牵着他的手不肯放开。“我饿了，快滚去做饭。”韩沉试着把手从何开心手里拿出来却失败了，真不愧是巨力怪。何开心坏笑着侧躺过来面对着韩沉，终于肯松开他的手了，却又附上流精不止的臀肉，“还没吃饱啊？沉沉真贪心~~~”“滚！老子是真的饿了！”韩沉用尽最后一丝力气一巴掌糊上何开心的大脸，肚子早就饿得嗷嗷叫了，这家伙听不到吗？！  
韩副组长的AD钙奶诱惑计划通！


End file.
